Estrangelo Edessa
by byAnna
Summary: AU/PROLOG - Kyuhyun, mahasiswa nerd sekaligus calon penyihir ceroboh yang selalu sial. Tinggal di kastil tua kuno, diganggu hantu-hantu jahil di kastil, dan ujian penyihir yang telah gagal untuk ke 16 kalinya! Tapi, hidupnya berubah sejak kepribadiannya terpecah menjadi 13! Dan kekacauan timbul saat kepribadiannya saling jatuh cinta!/All Official SJ Couple/Note inside/DLDR!


**Disclaimer: **

I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS!

I do not personally/close know any characters. This is just a work of pure fiction. But, the fiction plot is mine and I don't take any material profit from this work and their use.

**Warnings: **

_Slash Official Couple_/_Boys Love Relationship; KangTeuk – HanChul – YeWook – EunHae – Sibum – KyuMin – ZhouRy – HoMin – 2Min_, kecuali untuk ShinRi/ShindongNari.

Mungkin ada juga _unofficial couple_ sebagai _slight_. _Alternate_ _Universe_ dengan adanya sentuhan _fantasy_ dan oh, _Out of Characters_ tentu saja.

Jangan lupakan idenya yang pasaran, tapi jika ada kemiripan itu bukan unsur kesengajaan.

Ini baru _teaser/prolog_, bagi yang tidak suka, dengan senang hati saya persilahkan untuk kabur. :D

**Genre :**

Romance | Fantasy | Humor | Friendship | Gaje–jika gaje masuk _genre,_ maka _genre_ ini akan ada di _Fanfict_ saya. XD

**Summary:**

Cho Kyuhyun hanya mahasiswa _nerd_ sekaligus _calon penyihir_ nan ceroboh yang selalu sial.

Tinggal di sebuah kastil tua kuno di ujung kota dan bekerja serabutan. Jatuh cinta pada gadis sempurna di kampusnya, Jessica Jung, diganggu hantu-hantu jahil di kastil, dan ujian penyihir yang telah gagal untuk ke enam belas kalinya!

Tapi, hidupnya berubah sejak ia mengalami kecelakaan karena kecerobohannya!

Kepribadiannya terpecah menjadi _tiga belas_!

Dan ini bukan sekedar pemecahan kepribadian biasa, karena tubuh Kyuhyun bisa terbagi menjadi dua dan juga berubah sosok sesuai kepribadiannya! Tubuh yang terbagi bisa berubah menurut kepribadian yang dimilikinya.

Semula Kyuhyun senang dengan terbaginya tubuhnya yang mungkin bisa membantunya, sampai suatu hari timbul kekacauan saat kepribadiannya saling jatuh cinta! Maka dimulailah perjalanan Kyuhyun untuk menjadi penyihir sungguhan sekaligus ramuan untuk memecahkan masalahnya!

* * *

…

**Estrangelo Edessa written by nathanerd © 2012**

…

* * *

"Aku penyihir muda nan _awesome_! Bagaimana mungkin aku tinggal di kastil kumuh berhantu begini!"

"Kau baru calon penyihir, Bodoh!"

…

"Ka-kalian siapa?"

"Kami hantu tentu saja! Kami ingin menyambutmu."

"Tapi, sambutannya tidak harus dengan mandi bersama juga, 'kan? Lagipula kau itu wanita, Nona Hantu"

…

"Sepuluh kali menghancurkan laboratorium. Lima belas kali membuat dosen praktek opname. Dua puluh kali membakar laporan praktek, puluhan kali membuat mahasiswa lain dilarikan ke rumah sakit, dan berkali-kali ditolak oleh Jessica Jung–."

"—tunggu! Bisakah yang bagian akhir tidak disebutkan?"

…

"Jadi, kau mau membuat ramuan sihir baru, eh?"

"Diamlah, Tuan Hantu! Dan tunggu saja!"

"Menunggu kau meledakkan kastil ini maksudmu?"

"Bu—HUWAAAAA KEBAKARAN! TOLONG!"

…

"Tu–tunggu… aku jadi dua?"

"Kau salah, kita menjadi tiga belas…."

"TIGA BELAS? _ANDWAEEEE_!"

…

"Kyaaaa~ siap pemuda tinggi nan tampan itu?"

"A–aku Cho Kyu–Choi Siwon imnida, _Noonadeul_~"

"Kyaaa~"

…

"Yah! Bocah ikan! Jangan keluar di saat seperti ini! Aku ingin Hannie yang keluar!"

"Aku ingin Hyukie!"

"Harus Hannie!"

"Wajib Hyukie!"

"Hannie!"

"Hyukie!"

"Hannie!"

"Hyukie!"

"Han–!"

"—diam kalian! Aku ingin menjadi diriku sendiri!"

"…."

"…"

"Tidak bisa!"

"Tapi aku ada ujian penyihir hari ini!"

"…"

"Kalau begitu…"

"…"

"Batalkan ujiannya…."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Note: Keep or delete, ne?  
**

**1. Untuk Anda/Guest dan Readerdeul ketahui, cerita atau fanfict berjudul 'Estrangelo Edessa' ini _BUKAN REMAKE_, _plagiat, saduran, copy-an_, _republish, rewrite, spin-off, side story_, etc dari cerita, fanfict, novel, essay, atau komik lain. Saya tegaskan, fanfict ini MURNI hasil karya saya dan baru pertama saya publish baik di web umum ini atau akun lain. Baik plot, diksi, tema, genre, setting, kecuali karakter adalah m****i****l****i****k saya. Karena itu saya TIDAK mencantumkan disclaimer, kecuali disclaimer untuk karakter.**

**2. Saya sangat mengharga****i**** sebuah karya dan termasuk tuduhan Anda/Guest-ssh****i****. J****i****ka ada hal kec****i****l yang sama, saya akan mencantumkan sebaga****i**** disclaimer****. Ta****p****i****, karena dalam karya ****i****n****i**** saya menul****i****snya t****i****dak dengan ****i****ns****p****i****ras****i**** dar****i**** sebuah karya yang sudah mem****i****l****i****k****i**** copyright mau ****p****un karya author la****i****n****, maka saya merasa sah untuk t****i****dak mencatumkan disclaimer**** tersebut dan teta****p**** mengelak atas tuduhan Anda. Karena ****i****n****i****lah faktanya.**

3. **Saya akan sangat menghargai jika Anda bisa menunjukkan karya apa yang Anda rasa telah saya remake tersebut. Dengan begini akan jelas. Saya tetap**** menunggu Anda untuk menunjukkan a****pa**** judul karya tersebut. Selama Anda belum menunjukkan, maka ****i****tu akan menjad****i**** sebuah tuduhan tan****pa**** bukt****i****. Akan tetapi saya tetap tidak akan mencantumkan hal tersebut, karena -sekali lagi- ini BUKAN REMAKE ATAU REWRITE!  
**

**4. Saya t****i****dak marah kok a****pa****lag****i**** menutu****p****i**** sesuatu dengan kebohongan. Untuk a****p****a saya marah atas tuduhan yang t****i****dak saya lakukan? Lag****i****p****ula dar****i****pa****da s****i****buk menul****i****s AN sebanyak ****i****n****i****, -kalau memang saya bersalah- bukankah leb****i****h mudah dan ce****p****at saya ****mencantumkan disclaimer**** saja? Ta****p****i****, saya justru menul****i****s se****p****anjang ****i****n****i****, untuk memertahankan kebenaran dan bukannya menutu****p****i**** dengan kebohongan. :)**

**5. Jeongmal m****i****anhae, Readerdeul, karena chapter ****i****n****i**** jutru ****p****enuh dengan AN. Untuk chapter de****p****an/utama saya akan menul****i****s leb****i****h ****p****anjang.  
**

**Best regards,  
**

**Nathan  
**


End file.
